happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Specy Spooktacular V
Specy Spooktacular V is a 4-hour long Halloween special. Episodes will be made in a period between late-September and the end of October 2016. Like Specy Spooktacular IV, it will have 50 episodes. Credited Writers with Spooky Names *User:Lord O' Darkness - Dark Lord of Darkness, Legion O' Darkness, Lord O' Dankness *User:TheJoshinator2015 - Josh "My Grandpa is a Monster!", Josh the Ripper, Josh "I sold my bones to the Grim Reaper!", Josh "Oww! The Pain!", Josh "Who's the Mummy? I Am!" *User:MMB The Coolest - BMM The Creepiest, MMB "This land where my father died. Seriously!" The Coolest, MagicMasterBOO!, MMB "Missingno. Got Me" the Coolest. Not so MagicMasterBilly *User:Yellow-spider-kitty: Spoderman, Yellow-Greecity, Yellow--Spider-Thewhipneaneaisaterribletrend, It's The YskShack, Hell-Fire, Yellow-Slender-Kitty, Yellow-Spider-Chimera. *User:BlueMegaH3rtz: BlueBlood, MegaH$322, BlueTsunami, Killedbyaglassofwaterlol *User:HTFfanfreak: HTFfancreep, "The 19 years old Beaver who has a monster of himself" Episode List #Ghost Pepper: Renee tries the ghost pepper challenge and unwittingly brings back one of her past forms. #Rise of the Mut-Ants: Oddity befriends Sunset because they're both mutated bugs. The duo then seek to create more friends, leading to an epidemic of dangerous bug mutants. #The Great Pumpkin Head: Jack loses his head yet again and looks for some replacements in Emmy's garden. Meanwhile, Daydream develops an interest in Jack's discarded head. #Too Ghoul for School: The Ghost learns that he hasn't got his degree yet, so goes back to school. However, some students feel uneasy around his presence. #Jello Again: A freak accident in Arcticus's lab brings back his jelly cube. But is the jelly cube as hungry as it was once before? #Dolled Up: For Queen's birthday, Cream gets Queen a doll. The doll wants to kill Queen, but only when it's not being watched. #The Good, the Bad and the Bloody: Howdy learns that his gangster ancestor "Shotgun Sammy" has had a stash of gold hidden somewhere. So Howdy and his friends perform a seance on the ancestor to get the location. But all goes hideously wrong when the spirit Shotgun Sammy possesses Howdy, causing the Western coyote to reenact Sammy's many notorious crimes. #Treated Too Many: When Cream realizes he is getting too old to trick or treat and can't go anymore, his Halloween is ruined. So he sets out to ruin halloween for everyone else. #Said Uncle: When Jenna and Chloe's uncle passes away, he becomes a ghost to try to get revenge on the girls for their bad habits by scaring them to death. Luckily, Joan is an expert ghost-buster. #Handy Scissorhands: Handy uses scissors to replace his nubs. #Just the Bite Size: Toothy learns about the tail detanta myth. #Robotic Riot: Machines start going against the town due to an accidental virus created by Devious. #Leaf Us Be: Gady buys a mutant plant for Emmy. #Hands on a Soul: After a party accident, the tree friends enter a contest to see which soul is the one who gets revived. #Twisted Sisters: Mystery and Ami catch something personal from Sorcery (could be his dandruff) and turn evil. Could Bastion snap them out of their evil phase before he and his friends are toast? #Saw Something Fallin': Lumber must face himself with a psychopath inside the forest. #Childhood Fiend: Lammy's first imaginary friend comes to life and kills her real-life friends. Can her current imaginary friend Mr. Pickles put a stop to this? #No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin: After knowing about the info of the new tree friend, Pranky tries to keep Emojie from falling into his pranks. #Trading Faces: Thanks to Dr. Quackery, Random and Devious wake up with swapped faces. #Learn to Live Again: Trixie turns Bronzey into a living figure again, but then she finds out why Beddy did what he usually does when she was dead. #Garbage Fan Art: While patrolling the streets for garbage, Giggles finds very creepy pictures of Josh. #Lawnmower Otter: Russell gets robotic parts and becomes super intelligent. #Night of the Living Dead Tree Friends: After Boomy killed many people, they were revived as zombies and ate her. Vincent must stop the zombies. #Mission Implantable: In an attempt to make herself look more interesting, Genny gets surgical implants with body parts of other characters. #Five Nights at Flippy's 3: Flippy Fuzzbear and his gang of scary animatronics are back for this year's fright-fest! Who will be their next victim? #Night of the Manatees: Giggles helps an injured manatee, but it carries a dark secret. #Sweet Dreams are Made of Trees: The tree friends get turned into candy. #The Part Where He Pranks You: Jerky's action makes Morton and Mix's relationship break apart and he also has to deal with Mix's wrath. #The Toothinator: Toothy is not who he actually is. What kind of secret could Toothy be hiding from others? We'll be back. #The Dark is Too Hard to Beat: Raymond is required to fix a power outage, but her nyctophobia gets the worst of her. #Chicken McSuckit: The dark past of Flaky's alektorophobia is revealed. #Paint of Death: Josh, Sketchy, Bugsy end up in a nightmare about paintings, sculptures and illusions after working on a big art project. #Heads Will Roll: Whilst looking for some unlucky souls, Jack comes across the fabled Headless Horseman, who wants his pumpkin head for a trophy. Could Jack beat the equestrian phantom at his own game? #Three Wishes of Terror: Cream finds a genie's lamp when cleaning out his basement, and his three wishes are a sandwich, to have a new pet, and to be 100 feet tall. He uses his last wish to terrorize the town. #Soul Eater Surfer: Demony gives surfing a shot and will defiantly causes lots of wipe outs. #Kingdom Came: Sniffles finds himself in an irregualr kingdom of terror. Special Features (DVD only) *Bonus episodes: The Terrible Trailer Trio, Caught on Camera, and Life Skills 101: Bullying. *Canon Episodes: Remains to Be Seen and Peas in a Pod *Coral Reef Friends episode: Scaredy Squid *Commentary by some of the credited writers. *Boxed In: an all new fan game. (only works if you use the DVD via computer) *Several mini pullout posters for all of the sections, that if you connect, make a scene from tree town. Intros and Summaries (DVD only) 1st Segment Intro Lumpy digs up a hole in a graveyard, when he spots a hand poking from the ground. A zombie emerges, followed by four more. Counting the five zombies slowly marching towards him, Lumpy reacts in shock and backs away, only to fall into the hole he dug up. He lands in an empty coffin and the lid somehow closes over it. As he struggles to get out, the text "Specy Spooktacular V" is shown on the coffin lid. A zombie's hand falls in holding a sign saying "Part One". Summary We begin this year's batch of ghost stories with the return of an old friend thanks to ghost peppers. Then creepy crawly mutants infest the town. We also have Daydream's take on Charlie Brown's great pumpkin, The Ghost going to school and the return of Arcticus's gelatinous creation. And that's just the beginning! 2nd Segment Intro Cream is at his front door, giving out candy to some kids. As he leaves, a hooded stranger comes along and says if he doesn't get some candy, then he will get Cream's soul. Cream goes to the bowl of candy, but having planned a Halloween party later, he grabs the bucket of apples. He puts some apples in the man's basket, which angers him and the man takes Cream's soul. When Cream falls to the ground, he holds a candy bar with a wrapper that says "Specy Spooktacular V Part II", though some of it is covered with his mechanical hand. Summary On this second set of tricks, we have a nice bundle of treats for you. First, we have a killer doll for your birthday. Oh wait, is it your birthday? Never mind then. Secondly, we have Howdy becoming a gangster after a spiritual posession. Next, Cream becoming too old to trick or treat ruins his halloween. Then, A ghost haunts his own nieces to teach them a lesson. Finally, we have Handy using pairs of scissors as replacement hands. I hope your lunch is still there, because we still have a lot to go. 3rd Segment Intro The Platypus Aliens give you a tour of their world. The intro ends with a Platypus Alien mother checking her credit card that reads "Specy Spooktacular V Part 3" . She rubs out the 3 and replaces it with III, claiming that they only use Roman numerals on the planet. Summary The third load of ghastly fables is a doozy. First, Toothy believes in the tail detanta myth. Then machines run amok when Devious gives them a virus. Then Gady buys a mutant plant for Emmy in a Little Shop of Horrors spoof. Then three Tree Friends enter a contest to see which of their souls will get revived. And finally, the Spook-E sisters will become even more spooky, thanks to a residue from an evil wizard. You may want to turn the light on when watching this! 4th Segment Intro Lumpy comes over to Sniffles' house and asks him about his novelty straw, that has been bent. Sniffles tells Lumpy that he was on time for Sniffles to unveil his new invention. Sniffles takes off the sheet over the invention and reveals that is a large time machine. Sniffles tells Lumpy about what happens if they travel far into the future. Lumpy doesn't have a clue. Sniffles gets into the time machine and asks Lumpy to hop in. Lumpy does so and Sniffles sets the year to be 2050. The time machine disappears and reappears in the year 2050. Sniffles sees that the town has been populated by robots and the main transportation are hovercars. A tornado comes and rips apart The Mole's house. Sniffles feels bored and sets the year to the year 3000. In 3000, Sniffles sees Josh's futuristic ancestor befriending a robot and Jerky's ancestor being killed by robotic Flippy. Sniffles smirks. Lumpy wonders why. Sniffles snickers and turns the dial to the year 5 Billion. The time machine appears in outer space. Sniffles looks at the Sun, that has become a red giant. The Sun expands and destroys the solar system. The Sun then dies out and what is left was a nebula that is the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR V PART IV". Lumpy compliments it as beautiful. Summary The 4th chapter of this yearly horror spookfest begins with Lumber keeping himself protected from a psycho lurking within a forest. Then it is Mr. Pickles's turn to be a hero, when Lammy's old imaginary friend comes to life and murders her real friends. Then Pranky must keep Emojie from falling into his pranks. Random and Devious trade faces and Trixie brings Bronzey to life. Should be scary enough! 5th Segment Intro On a Halloween night, Goosta is seen using his computer. He looks on his accounts on Treebook, Treeter and 4tree (spoof of 4chan). Goosta then looks on his TreeTube account sees that a new Halloween video has been uploaded. Goosta clicked on the link and watched the video. He looked closely at the screen and turned his volume up. All of a sudden, the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR V PART V" (written in blood) appears with a bloodcurdling scream. Goosta is so startled that he fell back on his chair and cracks his skull on the floor. The screen looks at the title again for the last time. Summary We're halfway through this year's ghostly goody bag! First, Giggles discovers horrific pictures of Josh within the garbage. Then Russell gains extraordinary brain power after being given robot parts. Zombies rise from the grave, Genny gets implants and we see the return of Flippy Fuzzbear and the gang! It just gets better and better! 6th Segment Intro Summary The sixth bell has tolled. First a manatee hides a dark secret. Then Nutty's wish comes true when the HTFs get turned into candy! Jerky ruins Morton and Mix's relationship, causing Mix to have his vengeance. Toothy is really the Toothinator and Raymond has a fear of the dark. Hasta la vista, Halloweenies! Title Cards ghostpepper.png|Title card for Ghost Pepper mut-ants.png|Rise of the Mut-Ants greatpumpkinhead.png|The Great Pumpkin Head Bitesize.jpg|Title card for Just The Bite Size Leafyus.jpg Hands On A Soul.jpg Title Cards- Learn To Live Agian.jpg|Title card for Learn To Live Again title card dolled up.png|Dolled Up title card said uncle.png|Said Uncle title card treated too many.png|Treated Too Many robotic riot title card.png|Robotic Riot Trading Faces Title Card.jpg Creepy titleas.png|Night of the Living Dead Tree Friends Thisisthepartwherehekillsyou.png|The Part Where He Pranks You Manatees.jpg|Night of The Manatee Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:DVDs Category:Halloween Category:Under Construction Category:Merchandise